Warriors Turned Twoleg
by NekoChan-1995
Summary: What happens when archenemies turn twoleg together? Love or battles?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS NOT RELATED TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY INDIVIDUAL SERIES OF WARRIORS, BUT IS BASED ON THEM.

Nightshadow, a black she-cat with glowing green eyes, walked through the forest to where the shiny rock had fallen. When she reached it, her archenemy of the Clan, Longclaw, was sitting there. Nightshadow was shocked, she had made sure Longclaw was still asleep in their Shadowclan camp.

"Surprised, Nighshadow?" Longclaw chuckled.

"No." Nightshadow lied, watching the black tom carefully.

"I saw the shiny rock first." Longclaw hissed.

"No you didn't." Nightshadow hissed, her eyes not wavering from Longclaw's golden ones. "I did."

Longclaw leaped at her and Nightshadow fell to her back as the muscular tom started ripping into her belly. She hissed and bit his ear while scratching at his belly, trying to ignore the pain from his extra long claws.

Before either knew it, they fell onto the shining rock and there was a flash of light. Everything went dark for Nightshadow.

Nightshadow woke up next to a stream the next morning. She felt strange, so she looked into the stream to see what was wrong. A twoleg face created. It had long black fur coming from the top of it's head and bright green eyes.

Nightshadow blinked, thinking she was imagining things, but she wasn't. She had turned into a twoleg!


	2. Chapter 2

After one day of being a twoleg, Longclaw decided he didn't like it one bit. That was until he saw Nightshadow wandering around. He knew it was her because of the look of utter recognition in her eyes when she saw him.

"Longclaw? Is that really you?" her same voice asked.

Longclaw nodded, deciding he liked her this way. Her fur was long, reaching where her legs formed, it was black and silky as ever and her green eyes still glowed. He kept it a secret mostly, but he actually really liked her and didn't know why she seemed to hate him so much.

"Thank Starclan!" Nightshadow looked relieved, if that was what the expression was. Her voice sounded relieved.

"You annoy me." he sighed.

"You're the first cat I've seen all day. um. I mean, twoleg." Nightshadow's face turned bright red.

"What's wrong with your face?" Longclaw asked her.

The shade deepened in color. "Um, I don't know, but it happens often."

There was a crunching of a twig and both warriors jumped. Another twoleg appeared. It was an elder with silver fur piled on her head.

"Who are you? My my, you're both naked. Where are your clothes?" the twoleg asked.

"Umm." Nightshadow's face turned red again.

"Oh, you're blushing." the twoleg made a tsk noise with her tongue. "You must have lost them. What are you're names?"

Longclaw looked at Nightshadow and the elder. The elder had some sort of plant covering her, where Nightshadow didn't.

"Umm, I'm Nightshadow and this is Longclaw."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Nightshadow and Longclaw were educated in the ways of humans. Longclaw knew that they were called that because of a crappy movie called _Twilight_. What he didn't know, was the strange feelings he was starting to have towards Nighshadow. He usually just wanted to be her friend, but now, he wanted more. The image of when the two of them had been naked was carved into her mind.

He stole into her room in the middle of the night and kissed her lips gently. Her eyes opened, filled with shock.

"Longclaw! What are-" she broke off when he ran a hand under her nightgown, up her thigh.

"I'm in love with you." he whispered.

"Huh?" Nightshadow was shivering when he took off her nightgown.

"Love." Longclaw murmured before sucking her breast into his mouth and licking while rolling it against the roof of his mouth. Nightshadow moaned. He pushed a finger inside her, shicving deep and she writhed beneath him. He shoved in two more fingers and she went still as he started to move them in and out of her.

"Longclaw!" Nightshadow suddenly screamed as she came.

Longclaw took out his fingers and stripped off his pants, entering her with a hard thrust. Nightshadow shuddered. "Don't stop moving." she begged. He complied and soon, she came again, followed by his own release. Within that moment, they were somehow turned back into cats. Longclaw didn't pay any attention to that, but kept up the steady rhythm he had found. Nightshadow was his. Now and forever.

The End. Please review.


End file.
